Final Fantasy Finest Box
Final Fantasy Finest Box is a promotional compilation set containing the soundtracks from Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI. The Final Fantasy IV disc includes several tracks not included in the original OST. The other two games' discs include all the same tracks as their respective OSTs. The music differs somewhat from the originals due to arrangement by the TOSE team and sound programming to meet the GBA's specifications. This limited edition was free to 5,000 people who purchased all three Game Boy Advance games and sent proof of their purchase. This was only offered in Japan. This set has never been sold in retail. The discs come in a large, 6-disc holder and the set includes a booklet titled "Amano Yoshitaka Kajuu - Yoshitaka Amano Works 1991-2006" containing Amano artwork from all three games. Track List ''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' Disk One #"Prelude" #"Red Wings" #"Kingdom Baron" #"Theme of Love" #"Opening" #"Town Theme" #"Main Theme of Final Fantasy IV" #"Battle 1" #"Victory Fanfare" #"Fat Chocobo's Appearance" #"Chocobo" #"Dungeon" #"Battle 2" #"Ring of Bomb" #"Maiden Rydia" #"Castle Damcyan" #"Sadness Theme" #"Gilbert's Lute" #"Mt. Ordeals" #"Country of Fabul" #"Escape" #"Suspicion Theme" #"Black Clad Golbeza" #"Master Cid" #"Country of Mysidia" #"A Long Way" #"Palom and Porom's Theme" #"Golbeza's Four Kings Battle" #"The Airship" #"Country of Troia" #"Samba de Chocobo" #"Tower of Bab-il" #"Meanwhile at this Time" #"Land of Dwarves" #"King Giott's Castle" #"Dancing Doll Calcobrena" #"Tower of Zot" #"Summoned Monsters' Town" #"Magic Ship" #"One More Moon" #"The Moon People" #"Giant Dungeon" #"Final Battle" #"Ending Theme 1" #"Ending Theme 2" (bonus track) #"Ending Theme 3" (bonus track) #"Red Wings Ver.2" (bonus track) #"Paladin" (bonus track) #"Chocobo Forest" (bonus track) #"Sword Dance" (bonus track) #"Fanfare" (bonus track) #"Impact" (bonus track) #"Withdrawal" (bonus track) #"Rest" (bonus track) #"Crystal" (bonus track) ''Final Fantasy V Advance'' Disc Two #"Final Fantasy V Main Theme" #"Opening Theme" #"Four Hearts" #"Hurry! Hurry!!" #"Reina's Theme" #"Dungeon" #"Battle 1" #"Victory Fanfare" #"Requiem" #"Pirates Ahoy" #"Town Theme" #"Good Night" #"Sealed Away" #"Cursed Lands" #"Deception" #"Harvest" #"To the North Mountain" #"Close Call" #"Battle 2" #"Spreading Grand Wings" #"Royal Palace" #"Fire Ship" #"Run!" #"Sorrows of Parting" #"Library of Ancients" #"Reminiscence" #"Musica Machina" #"The Day Will Come" #"What?" #"Mambo de Chocobo" #"Home, Sweet Home" #"Music Box" #"The Airship" #"The Evil Lord X-Death" Disc Three #"X-Death's Castle" #"The Dawn Warriors" #"Battle at the Big Bridge" #"Unknown Lands" #"Moogles' Theme" #"The Castle of Dawn" #"Beyond the Deep Blue Sea" #"Legend of the Deep Forest" #"Tycoon Waltz" #"Boko's Theme" #"A New World" #"Sealed Book" #"Slumber of Ancient Earth" #"Prelude to the Void" #"In Search of Light" #"The Decisive Battle" #"The Final Battle" #"The Silent Beyond" #"Dear Friends" #"Final Fantasy" #"Ending Theme" #"The Prelude" #"Fanfare 1" #"Fanfare 2" #"I'm a Dancer" #"Piano Lesson 1" #"Piano Lesson 2" #"Piano Lesson 3" #"Piano Lesson 4" #"Piano Lesson 5" #"Piano Lesson 6" #"Piano Lesson 7" #"Piano Lesson 8" ''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' Disc Four #"Omen" #"Coal Mine City Narshe" #"Awakening" #"Locke's Theme" #"Battle" #"Victory Fanfare" #"Edgar and Mash's Theme" #"Mage Cefca" #"Sacred Mountain Coltz" #"Rebels" #"Shadow's Theme" #"March of the Empire" #"Cyan's Theme" #"The Unforgiven" #"Forest of Illusion" #"Phantom Train" #"Beast Field" #"Gau's Theme" #"The Snake Path" #"Children at the Street Corner" #"Martial Law" #"Celes' Theme" #"Protect the Illusionary Beast" #"The Decisive Battle" #"Metamorphosis" Disc Five #"Tina's Theme" #"Coin of Fate" #"Techno de Chocobo" #"Forever Rachel" #"Slam Shuffle" #"Spinach Rag" #"Overture" #"Aria" #"The Wedding Waltz ~ Duel" #"A Grand Dance" #"Setzer's Theme" #"Johnny C. Bad" #"The Empire "Gestahl"" #"Magic Factory" #"Airship Blackjack" #"What?" #"Mog's Theme" #"Stragus' Theme" #"Relm's Theme" #"Illusionary Beast World" Disc Six #"Magical Continent" #"Catastrophe" #"The Fierce Battle" #"Rest in Peace" #"The Death World" #"The Day After" #"Companion Searching" #"Gogo's Theme" #"Tombstone Name" #"Mechanism Residence" #"Umaro's Theme" #"Fanatics" #"Devil's Tower" #"Ominous Star Mad Dance" #"Reviving Green" #"The Prelude" Packaging External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4755 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Finest Box] ru:Final Fantasy Finest Box Category: Albums Category:Final Fantasy IV Soundtracks Category:Final Fantasy V Soundtracks Category:Final Fantasy VI Soundtracks